


Snow Support

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [28]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes you don't need a shovel to get rid of snow.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 47





	Snow Support

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Walking in a winter wonderland

Chaldea wasn’t always a storm that was hailing and throwing blizzards at you nonstop. During rare parts of the year, the snow and hail would subside momentarily. At most, this peace and quiet would last about a day before it picks up again, but an hour is honestly all you ever wanted. 

You have known about Chaldea’s amazing lamp post lit walkway that leads out to a small clearing that looked over the dips and valleys of the mountain upon which Chaldea sat upon. It was a view that they could only appreciate when the weather permitted it, and quite frankly that wasn’t often at all.

But today was your chance, for the weather was more than acceptable, and the sun even deigned to appear before them. As you bundled yourself up, you approached the entryway, the same one that you had fallen asleep at as soon as you arrived, and found Karna waiting for you. For once, he was not in his armor and was actually walking around in casual clothes, although in less layers than you - which, of course, made perfect sense when you really think about it. Karna never felt the chill, and sure, when he did, that’s when you guys felt that you should be worried, but all in all, it wasn’t that bad.

“Karna!”

“Master,” he offered a hand to you and you chuckled, “You know me so well.”

“Well, it has been a few years, Master,” there was a soft smile on his lips, and his grip on your hand was tight enough for you to feel safe. You swipe your ID card to exit and immediately you smiled, “Look at the snow!”

“Please don’t pull, Master.” Karna was literally being tugged forward by your momentum as you took the first steps into the crisp white snow. The smile on your face reached your ears and, quite frankly, it was an expression that Karna would never get sick of. He loved it.

The snow was packed, but surprisingly there was already a small pathway shoveled out for them. Usually, the two of you would take small steps into snow that was at least knee-high, or at least, you’d follow after Karna’s footsteps since the cold never bothered him anyways. But this was a nice change, and you laughed, “Look, we have a small pathway.”

“Ah, I made it.”

“You made it?” you tilted your head and then softly asked, “Did you… did you use your laser beam for this?”

“Yes.”

“Karna!”

“I believe a pathway would have been nicer than you struggling to keep up with my pace.”

“I wish you had at least waited for me, I think the image of you blasting a pathway with your laser beam would have been really neat.”

“Oh,” Karna paused and pointed at the snowy canvas, “I can make more pathways.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I don’t think Da Vinci will appreciate us launching laser beams for no reason,” you weakly laughed, “They might think we’re under attack… or that we’re attacking them.”

“I suppose that is true,” Karna gently squeezed your hand and asked, “How far shall we go today?”

“As far as this pathway takes us!”

Karna hummed slightly in thought and you quickly added, “No more laser beams!”

His humming stopped and you laughed, “Let’s just keep going until we get hungry, I didn’t pack us lunch, since it’s just a short walk.” 

The two of you leisurely enjoyed the peace and quiet that the snow had brought along, and your hands swung languidly between the two of you. You glanced down at them and smiled. It wasn’t often that he would hold your hand like this, but it was nice that this time you could hold onto him for as long as you want and it wasn’t just for an excuse to steady your balance. 


End file.
